Someone New
by A Fading Angel
Summary: [Inuyasha Sailor Moon Crossover] Kagome has decided to give up on Inuyasha. While at home, she bumps into a handsome stranger who is also looking to escape destiny... [IK, MK, MU]
1. Prologue: Enough is Enough!

**Someone New**

By: Mitsukai04

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah… don't own a damn thing.  [goes to a corner and sulks]

Author's Note: If I get good feedback for this fic, I'll be sure to post an explanation behind the plot with the next chapter. ^.^

[3/13/04: Updating format and small changes made to story.]

~~~

Kagome sensed her presence long before she appeared.  She had managed to train herself into sensing when the dead priestess was lurking nearby.

Sure enough, Kikyo appeared silently from the trees, moving towards the group.

Miroku and Sango stood tensely, waiting for a spiritual attack of some sort.

There was none.

Kikyo only moved towards Inuyasha, took his hand, and began to lead him away.  Kagome stayed were she sat, never looking their way, forcing back unwanted tears.

Kikyo's visits had become more frequent, and every time, she simply took Inuyasha away into the forest.

Kagome never asked the hanyou what happened or what was said during their private meetings, though questions constantly plagued her mind.

What did they talk about?  The jewel?  Naraku?  Dying together?…

No…

She bit her lip to keep it from trembling.  Perhaps she was much better off not knowing.

Inuyasha paused for a moment and glanced back at Kagome, who refused to look at him.

Her stance made her appear quite miffed, but only Inuyasha could smell of sadness that was rolling off her in waves.

With a defeated sigh, he followed Kikyo into the trees.

Duty had overcome destiny once again.

~~~

The minute they disappeared, Kagome stood up quickly, threw her things into her yellow bag, and began to walk off quickly.

"Lady Kagome!  Where are you going?" called out Miroku, jogging to catch up with her.

"Home.  Where does it look like I'm going?"

Miroku tried not to flinch at her tone, continuing his pace beside her.  "I thought we were traveling back into the village tonight…"

Kagome looked at him sharply.  "Well, there's been a change of plans!  I want to go home."

Sango soon appeared on Kagome's right, looking worried.  "Is everything alright, Kagome?"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and turned to her two companions.  "You know what?  Everything's NOT alright!  I'm tired of pretending I'm okay with this!  I can't take it anymore!  Enough is enough!"

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other sadly before daring to look at Kagome again.

"But no matter how many times he goes into the forest with her, he always comes back to you, Kagome," Sango said, trying to sound encouraging.

Miroku nodded in agreement.  "Their chance at destiny is gone forever, Kagome.  She does not belong here anymore and he knows it.  Yes, Inuyasha is having a difficult time dealing with it, but he knows deep in his heart that you are now his destiny."

Kagome only shook her head at their words.  "No.  I'm not just going to sit there and take it.  He keeps stepping all over my heart every time he goes into the forest with her… I've had enough.  Screw destiny.  I'm giving up on Inuyasha."

With that, the livid girl from the present day era turned and stalked towards the well that would take her home.

"Kagome!  Surely you don't mean that!" Sango cried out.

Kagome didn't even turn to look at them as she continued to walk.  "Oh but I do!  Tell Inuyasha I went home, and that he even THINKS about trying to drag me back, I'll sit him 10 feet into the ground!"

As she reached the well, Kagome gave them a quick wave good-bye and jumped in.

Miroku sighed.

"This is NOT good."

~~~

A/N: Okay.  The 1st chapter is a LITTLE short… it's kinda more like a prologue.  Anyway, this is JUST the beginning!  R/R please. ^_^


	2. Meeting Mamoru

Someone New

By: Mitsukai04

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! [sighs]

**[IMPORTANT]** Author's Note: I've decided instead of using the names 'Serena' and 'Darien', as in the English dub of Sailor Moon, I'll be using the their original Japanese names, 'Usagi' and 'Mamoru'. I apologize if this is confusing to anyone, but I think it makes more sense since everyone in the 'Inuyasha' series has Japanese names. The timelines are combining at a point when Kagome is still 15, Mamoru is 18 and has just recently broken up with Usagi because of his nightmares. I remember him saying something about wanting to choose his own destiny to her, and that's where the whole 'screw destiny' theme comes in.

* * *

It had been three days since Kagome had left the Warring States era for her much needed "break" from Inuyasha.

Yet she wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed that the half-demon had not shown up to drag her back.

Unwilling to dwell on it, Kagome closed her math book and stood up, stretching her arms.

Today was Saturday, and after a great deal of studying, she was fully prepared for her upcoming math test on Monday.

She gave a passing glance out her window and her eyes caught sight of the old well house.

The well... Inuyasha...

_No! No more thinking about that jerk!,_ Kagome chided herself as she turned away from the window.

"I know! I'll go downtown today. Shopping is so therapeutic," Kagome decided as she made her way to her closet to select the perfect "pick-me-up" outfit.

Moments later, Mrs. Higurashi looked up to see her daughter come skipping down the stairs in a white and green halter top with a matching green skirt.

She watched in amusement as Kagome danced her way into the kitchen, paying no heed to her mother since her attention was focused on the music coming from her CD player.

Kagome grabbed a piece of toast, tugged off her headphones, and whirled around to face her mom in one swift movement. "I'm going downtown, Mom! I'm going to do some shopping!"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly at her daughter. "Be home in time for dinner, dear."

Kagome nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

It was early in the afternoon as Kagome walked past the several tiny stores lining the sidewalk and the usual crowds had barely begun to form.

She wandered aimlessly, listening to her music and thinking about the events of earlier that week.

Usually, if she was angry with Inuyasha, it would have faded slightly at this point and she wouldn't have minded if he came to drag her back already.

But this was different.

Kagome's anger and heartache were unwavering and she refused to be willing to go back to him like before.

_And why should I go back anyway? He has his precious Kikyo, doesn't he? Ugh! If he has her, he doesn't even need me to find the jewel shards! If I annoy him so much, why doe he even bother to keep me around?_

Kagome's face visibly softened as she continued her train of thoughts.

_And what was all that talk about "destiny"? If we are destined, Inuyasha's too thickheaded to see it! How can I be destined with someone like Inuyasha? How can fate be so cruel? Oh, who cares about destiny? I can choose my own path, choose whomever I want to be wi—_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she walked straight into someone.

Kagome let out a squeak as the person she walked into gave a grunt of surprise.

Embarrassed beyond all reason, she looked up to find herself being steadied by a handsome young man.

"Sorry," she managed to say while pulling off her headphones and turning a bright red.

He smiled at her and shook his head. "No, it's alright... are you okay?"

Kagome moved away from him, feeling the redness on her face fade. "I'm fine. I was just thinking and listening to music and I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going—"

She fell short on words when she saw the amused glint in his eyes.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. You sure you're feeling okay?"

Kagome only nodded.

He extended his hand towards her. "I'm Mamoru. And you are...?"

She blinked and jumped slightly, moving to take his hand, slowly shaking it. "Kagome. I'm Kagome."

Mamoru smiled at her again. "Well Kagome, I'm sorry I ran into you like that... literally. Mind if I buy lunch to make it up to you?"

Kagome blushed slightly. "No, I don't mind. Thank you."

He smiled and offered his arm, which she took.

As Mamoru lead her away, Kagome could only think, _I just met this guy five seconds ago and I'm having lunch with him?!?_

She glanced at him. _Not that I mind or anything... he is really good looking._

Kagome smiled and walked with determination beside him.

_Hmm... maybe fate isn't so cruel after all..._

* * *

Bleh. Darn the shortness of my chapters... ah, well... Onward! [sweatdrops]


	3. Lunch with a Handsome Stranger

**Someone New**

**By: Mitsukai04**

Disclaimer: I don't believe in disclaimers. They're against my religion.

Author's Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Mamoru glanced at the young girl he had just met._ What's wrong with me? Why did I invite her to lunch like that? I just broke up with Usagi..._

His facial expression softened slightly at the thought of her, but he quickly berated himself. _No! I can't think about her. I can't be with her. It can't work out anymore..._

Mamoru lead Kagome to a small outdoor café. He pulled out her chair for her before sitting down himself.

_What a gentleman_, she noted to herself.

"Remember, Kagome, this lunch is my treat. You don't have to pay for anything," he said with a smile.

"Do you always invite random strangers to lunch?" Kagome teased lightly.

Mamoru winked at her. "Only the pretty ones."

She felt herself blush and directed her vision onto her hands that rested in her lap.

"So stranger, mind telling me a little more about yourself?" Kagome looked up at him when he spoke and smiled.

She told him that she was 15 and lived with her mother, brother, and grandfather at the family shrine. She was going to enter high school next year and was worried about her exams since she hardly ever went to school anymore.

"Why is that?" Mamoru asked.

Kagome blushed furiously. _Because I spend half my time in Feudal Japan... what kind of answer is THAT?_

"Oh, um... mysterious ailments. I tend to get sick out of nowhere."

Mamoru nodded in sympathy. "I understand. I've been getting a lot of migraines lately."

Kagome watched him curiously. "Why is that?"

Mamoru frowned slightly. _Because they happen right before I transform into a super hero... what kind of answer is THAT?_

"Oh, um... stress. I suffer from stress."

Kagome nodded. "I myself haven't been getting as sick lately, so I'm looking forward to spending more time at school."

_Mostly because I don't plan to spend as much time in the Warring States Era as I did before. Ha! Take that, Inuyasha!_

Kagome cleared her throat and took a sip of her lemonade. "What about you? You almost got me to tell you my whole life story, so I think I deserve an equal amount of information."

Mamoru laughed and told her that he was 18 and had no family in Tokyo, seeing as his parents were in a fatal car accident and he remembered very little about them. He lived alone in an apartment complex nearby, rode a motorcycle, and went to school at the Azabu Institute of Technology.

"I know where that is!" Kagome suddenly piped up. "It's not too far from my school."

Mamoru smiled at her as their lunch was placed before them. "Maybe I could give you a lift sometime."

Kagome smiled brightly. "I would really like that."

They went through lunch with continued casual conversation, though both seemed hesitant to speak of what they do during their free time. Leading a double life isn't usually a great topic of conversation with a new friend.

* * *

Once they had finished eating, they stood up as he finished paying for their lunch and walked down the street together. As they neared a corner, Kagome turned to him.

"Here's my stop. I'm gonna do some shopping before I head home. It was really nice meeting you, Mamoru. Maybe I'll see you around some time."

As she turned to walk away, she stopped by his hand gently grasping her arm. "Wait, Kagome..."

She turned to him expectantly.

Mamoru looked a little flustered.

_Why am I suddenly so attracted to this girl? There's just something about her..._

"Look, I know we just met and I recently got out of serious relationship, but I would really like to see you again. How about I give you a ride to school on Monday and then catch a movie after school?"

Kagome stood frozen to the spot. The only other person who had ever suggested going to a movie was poor Hojo. "You mean like a date?"

He nodded. "Yeah... a date."

Kagome paused. _Why can't I bring myself to say no? I just met this guy! But there's something about Mamoru..._

"Mamoru, I just got out of a serious relationship too, but... I would love to go out with you tomorrow. It's a date."

He smiled down at her. "Okay then. Mind telling me your address so I can pick you up on Monday?"

She nodded and wrote her address on a slip of paper, handing it to him. "Thanks. See you then, Kagome."

He turned and began to walk across the street.

"Yeah. See you!" Kagome called out before turning to walk down the street, smiling to herself.

_Wow... I have a date! A date with a new cute guy who's sweet and ISN'T Inuyasha! How lucky can I get?_


	4. Just Another Monday

**

* * *

Someone New**

**By: Mitsukai04**

Author's Note: Wow! I haven't updated this story in the longest! My muse just didn't let me write... that, and I never seem to have time these days. But I finally sat down and wrote a new chapter! Yay! Sincere apologies got out to any reviewers that were even remotely interested in this story... [sweatdrops]

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed by rather quickly for Kagome. It mostly had to do with her looking forward to Monday.

_For once, I have a reason besides tests for wanting to go to school_, she thought with a laugh.

She faintly remembered the conversation she had with her mother when she got home Saturday night.

* * *

"A boy?" Mrs. Higurashi asked curiously.

Kagome nodded as she sat down for dinner. "He's giving me a ride to school on Monday on his motorcycle."

Kagome's mother sat down next to her, watching her daughter. "Don't you feel he's a little old for you?"

Kagome stared at her mother before shaking her head.

_Inuyasha's half-demon! He must be over 50! And Mom's worried about an 18 year old?_

"Well... alright, Kagome. I trust your judgment. You can go out with him Monday night. But I would really like to meet this boy who you seem to like so much after only one day."

Blushing, Kagome nodded and smiled happily at her mother.

"What about Inuyasha, sis?" Souta asked quietly from his side of the table.

"What ABOUT Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her voice on edge.

"Well, I thought..."

"You thought wrong, Souta."

The young boy fell silent as the family began to eat dinner.

* * *

Kagome sprang out of bed the minute her alarm went off Monday morning.

With a big smile on her face, she hummed her favorite song as she began to get ready for school.

Only 20 minutes later, Kagome flew down the stairs in her school uniform, brushing her hair and slipping her backpack on.

She had just finished drinking a glass of orange juice when she heard the roar of a motorcycle.

"That must be him!" she squealed.

She turned to her mom, giving her a quick hug. "Bye Mom! See you after school!"

Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but smile affectionately at her daughter. "Alright Kagome... be careful!"

Kagome rushed out the door and ran to the top steps of the shrine.

Sure enough, there was Mamoru on his motorcycle.

When he caught sight of her, he waved up at her. "Hey Kagome!"

Kagome felt herself blush from excitement as she waved back and skipped down the steps. "Hi Mamoru! Wow... you have a really nice motorcycle."

Mamoru smiled warmly at her. "Thanks."

He offered a hesitant Kagome his extra helmet.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Kagome smiled nervously at him, now beginning to eye the motorcycle warily. "Well it's just... I've never ridden one before, so..."

She was cut off by Mamoru's chuckle. "Don't worry, Kagome. It's like riding a regular bike. I promise I won't let you fall."

Feeling reassured, Kagome took the helmet, slipped it on, and slowly sat behind Mamoru, wrapping her arms around his stomach.

Mamoru slid down the front of his helmet and Kagome heard a muffled "Hang on!"

Kagome couldn't help but give a small laugh of surprise as the motorcycle roared to life and they sped off in the direction of her school.

She was so preoccupied, she never noticed a familiar half-demon watching her from the safety of a tree as she rode away with Mamoru.

* * *

Kagome felt like the ride to school had been far too short.

Mamoru pulled up right in front of her school, leaning the motorcycle to the side so she could get down.

Feeling giddy with adrenaline, Kagome pulled off her helmet and hopped off the bike. "That was a lot more fun than I thought it would be," she said with a laugh.

Mamoru slid open his helmet and smiled at her. "See, I knew you'd like it if you gave it a chance," he said, grinning.

As Kagome handed him her helmet, Mamoru continued. "Hey... since I have class until 5:30 today, why don't we make tonight dinner and a movie?"

Kagome felt a blush creep upon her cheeks as she nodded. "That sounds great."

"Alright. Pick you up at 6?"

"Okay. See you then."

Mamoru winked at her before sliding his helmet back on and speeding off in the direction of his school.

Kagome watched the direction he left in for a few lingering moments before sighing happily and turning around...

...only to come face to face with her three very curious friends.

"Kagome... looks like you got some explaining to do!" exclaimed Yuki as they dragged their surprised friend into the school building.

* * *

Kagome stared at the front of her desk and sighed heavily as she was bombarded with questions.

"Who was that?"

"Do we know him?"

"Is he older than you?"

"Is he the secret boyfriend you've had all this time?"

Kagome took a deep breath.

"His name is Mamoru, no you don't know him, he's 18, and..."

She paused for a moment.

_Inuyasha had always been the "secret boyfriend" that I never really had... should I tell them the truth?_

"... Yes, he's my secret boyfriend. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys."

She was greeted with squeals of delight and demands that she give them all the juicy details.

* * *

Kagome thought the school day would NEVER end. All day, her friends gave her big smiles and winks, to which Kagome blushed or sighed.

But after a tortuous day, the school bell already ended and Kagome raced out the door. Just when she thought she had finally escaped it all, she heard a familiar voice calling her.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to come face to face with Hojo.

"Oh!... Hey Hojo," she said, forcing a smile.

He didn't seem to notice the expression on her face as he continued. "It's nice to see you've finally come back to school. Feeling better?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes Hojo, I'm feeling a lot better, thank you."

The schoolboy beamed at her answer. "So would you feel up to a date tonight?"

Before Kagome could even open her mouth to reply, her three friends appeared behind her.

"Sorry Hojo! Kagome here has a BOYFRIEND!"

"A secret boyfriend she never told us about, but a boyfriend none the less!"

"Yeah he rides a motorcycle and goes to college!"

Hojo's expression faltered slightly. "Is this true, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed to the roots of her hair. "Umm... yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Hojo. We weren't seriously dating when you started asking me out, and now..."

Hojo offered Kagome a weak, yet defeated smile as he began to walk away. "It's alright, Kagome. I understand completely. I'm happy for you and I hope things work between the two of you."

Kagome couldn't help but feel pity for the guy. How many times had she rejected him in favor for the hanyou from the feudal era?

"I'm really sorry, Hojo!" she called out as he waved in return before disappearing from sight.

Inuyasha frowned at the well before him, glaring at it with angry, accusing eyes.

He had decided several hours ago, that it was indeed the well's fault, and not his own, that Kagome had yet to return.

Yet this form of logic didn't work too well as he began to recall seeing Kagome that morning. With another boy.

His frown grew larger at the memory.

Who was that guy anyway? It wasn't Hojo that was for sure.

This boy appeared different and much older than Kagome and her schoolmates.

When did she meet him?

How did she meet him?

Was she interested in him?

"Why are you torturing yourself?" a voice asked from behind.

Inuyasha yelped in surprise before turning his glare upon a rather innocent looking monk.

"Miroku! What the hell is your problem? Could you not sneak up on me like that?!?" the hanyou yelled angrily.

Miroku looked at him coolly before continuing.

"If I'm not mistaken, you traveled to Kagome's time earlier today, did you not?"

Inuyasha frowned and looked away.

"What of it?" he grumbled.

"Well, Kagome did not return with you, so I imagine she's still upset or you've done something to only make this situation worse?"

Inuyasha stood up, livid with suppressed rage. "For your information, monk, she has no REASON to be angry in the first place! I went to go check up on her only to find her getting a ride on some strange contraption with a guy I've never seen before!"

Miroku nodded, now realizing what was fueling the half-demon's anger. "Ahh... so you're jealous. It's understandable, Inuyasha, but you have to—"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

Miroku frowned before continuing.

"You have to realize that if you continue spending time with Kikyo, it is only natural for Kagome to find another suitor..."

"WHAT??!?!"

"...Since you seem to have trouble concentrating on just one woman..."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"...Kagome also wants attention, and if she won't receive it from you, then she will look elsewhere..."

"ARRRGGGHHHH!!!"

Miroku blinked as Inuyasha turned away and leaped into the well.

Smirking with satisfaction, Miroku made his way back to the village.

He had to admit that Kagome was right about how interesting the topic "reverse psychology" was...

* * *

That's all for now! Thanks to those who read! Reviews are appreciated and they encourage me to write!


	5. Trying to Move On

**Someone New**

**By: Mitsukai04**

Author's Note: Okay! Yay, I have FINALLY updated this fanfic! Yet another big thanks to those who took the time to review my last chapter.

Although I did receive a death threat… [insert sweatdrop here]… I also received some great reviews as well. I've only recently had some time to write, so I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Here it is! Enjoy!

The moment that Kagome got home from school, her stomach immediately filled up with butterflies at the thought of her date with Mamoru that night.

By 5, she had already showered and began to search her closet for the perfect outfit. She finally settled on a denim mini-skirt, a pink tank top, and matching pink sandals.

Finally dressed, Kagome settled in front of her mirror, carefully applying make-up as she hummed along to the current song her radio was playing.

She was so in fact lost in her thoughts, Kagome never realized a certain hanyou had just entered her room, courtesy of her open window.

"Oi, Kagome!" Inuyasha finally growled when he realized that she had failed to notice his appearance.

Startled, Kagome dropped the lip-gloss she had in her hand and turned around, coming face to face with last person she really wanted to see.

"Inuyasha… what are you doing here?" she said casually as she picked up her lip-gloss and continued to apply it.

The hanyou blinked at her before frowning deeply. What was her problem?

"Why do you think I'm here, wench?! I'm here to take you back to the Feudal Era and… why are you dressed like that?"

It only occurred to Inuyasha at that moment that Kagome was dressed… differently. She wasn't in her school uniform and he noticed that she was applying what she had called "make-up", something she didn't do very often.

Restraining herself from shouting at him or crying or possibly both, Kagome calmly put her cosmetics into a drawer, took a deep breath, and turned to face him.

"If you must know, Inuyasha, I'm going out on a date tonight."

There it was.

That word… the word that Inuyasha long ago had decided that he hated.

DATE.

He visibly stiffened as he shoved his hands into his sleeves, an expression playing between furious and jealous beyond all reason on his face.

"A date, huh? With who? That Hojo guy? Is that why you came back to era in such a hurry?" he growled.

Kagome glared at him as she walked across her room to fetch her purse.

Mamoru would be there in 10 minutes.

"For your information, I've met someone new," she said in the coldest voice she could muster.

No matter how angry she still was at him, she still cared about him deeply.

She still loved him.

But he wouldn't ruin this for her. She wouldn't let him.

Her sentence hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks as horrible realization dawned him.

Miroku's words came back, quietly haunting him.

_"You have to realize that if you continue spending time with Kikyo, it is only natural for Kagome to find another suitor…"_

Kagome watched him in silence as she continued to speak. She made an effort to avoid his gaze and looked at her window.

"He's not you, you know. This is something very new for me…"

A spark of anger suddenly lit itself within Kagome as mental images of Inuyasha and Kikyo's countless encounters appeared before her eyes.

She whirled around, startling the silent hanyou with her angry glare.

"You know what I like about him? I _trust_ him. It's only been a few days, I feel like I've known him for a lifetime."

_"…Kagome also wants attention, and if she won't receive it from you, then she will look elsewhere…"_

Kagome glanced at her watch.

Five minutes.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get a reaction out of the inu hanyou, she turned and began to leave the room.

Only to have a clawed hand grab her arm before she took another step.

"You can't go on this date," he said through gritted teeth, his face shadowed by his bangs.

Inuyasha was certain if he could glimpse in a mirror right now, his eyes would be flashing red with hot jealousy.

Kagome glanced briefly at him before pulling her arm free.

"You can't stop me, Inuyasha."

It was then that a sense of desperation hit him as he followed her towards the door.

"You've only known this guy for a few days! How can you say that you trust him, Kagome? I can't protect you when you're out on a date!" he protested, reaching for her again.

Kagome evaded his grasp, stopping at the top of the stairs to face him.

"I'm a big girl, Inuyasha! I can take care of myself! He's not going to try anything. He's not going to hurt me like you did!"

A cloud of silence fell over them, her words slowly pouring salt into an open wound.

"Kagome! Mamoru's here!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen.

At that, Kagome turned and began to walk down the stairs, speaking softly.

She knew that his sensitive ears would catch her words.

Kagome had walked down the shrine steps, greeted Mamoru with a big smile, hopped onto his motorcycle and rode away into the night as Inuyasha had remained standing where he was when she had left him, her words ringing in his ears.

_"No one can ever hurt me the way you did, Inuyasha. You can't break an already broken heart… you can only mend it."_

Yay! Another chapter completed! I don't know if it was a bit short, but I promise the next one is coming very soon! Stay tuned for the next chapter of my fic and please keep reviewing! .


	6. 1st Date Part 1

**Someone New**

**By: Mitsukai04**

Author's Note: Summer has been horribly cruel to me, along with my muse. And so, armed with a new computer and net connection, I feebly try to continue my neglected fanfiction! [sweatdrops before running away]

* * *

Kagome held onto Mamoru tightly as they sped through the streets of Tokyo, her confrontation with Inuyasha replaying over and over in her mind.

The look on his face before she walked away clearly told her that she had finally managed to strike a chord within the half-demon. Yet she didn't know if she was pleased or distressed at finally wounding him.

The tears that threatened to spill from her eyes told her that it was the latter.

_No! I told myself I would not let Inuyasha ruin this for me! I deserve to be happy. If Kikyo wants Inuyasha so badly, she can have him. I don't care anymore..._

With that, Kagome willed her tears away as a feeling of excitement began to take place over what Mamoru had planned for the night.

Mamoru had seen right through Kagome the minute she greeted him at the shrine steps. She had greeted him enthusiastically, smiled brightly, and acted as if she was without a care in the world. And he had seen right past it and caught a glimpse of sorrow within her eyes. Even as he drove with Kagome's arm securely around his waist and out of view, he could sense that she was having an inner battle over something, mostly likely over what had caused her sadness.

_I know if something or someone is bothering her, she'll tell me. I shouldn't push the topic, no matter how upset she looks. I just want her to have a good time._

Deciding that this would be the best course of action, Mamoru easily maneuvered his motorcycle into the parking lot of the movie theater.

He swiftly turned off the bike and removed his helmet to see that Kagome had already done so. He smiled and took the spare helmet from her, putting both away. They both eased themselves off the seat, with Kagome falling into Mamoru's arms, her legs unsteady from the long ride.

Kagome slowly looked up at him, her face a bright pink.

_How embarrassing! He probably thinks I was looking for an excuse to throw myself at him!_

"I should have mentioned that it takes a while to get used to riding for a long period of time," Mamoru said with a chuckle. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

"A warning would have been nice, but I'm fine," she joked as her legs finally became used to holding her weight.

They stood quietly for another moment before Kagome realized that she was still in his arms and how close they were, causing her to blush yet again. It seemed that Mamoru had noticed as well, for he too was turning a light shade of red.

"Umm... I think... that we should go inside now," she whispered softly, willing herself to pull away from his embrace.

"Yeah... wouldn't want to miss the movie," he murmured, finally releasing her and offering his hand with a soft smile.

Kagome returned the smile and entwined her fingers with his as they walked into the building to watch the movie of their choice.

* * *

Inuyasha sat quietly in The God Tree, having returned to the feudal era some time ago. He watched the stars glitter above him, glancing at the well every now and then. The one person he wanted by his side at that very moment would not be coming through it any time soon. Knowing that he was the reason why Kagome probably had no intention of returning for the time being only served to lower his spirits.

His ears drooped at remembering the argument they had but a few hours ago in her time.

_Could she have really meant everything she said? Has my spending with Kikyo wounded her that badly? What if I've lost her to this Mamoru guy... forever?_

At his last thought, the hanyou quickly berated himself.

_Who cares if Kagome wants to date some stupid human weakling anyway? I know I don't!_

Another inner voice, namely his heart, decided to join in on his conversation.

_If you didn't care, then you wouldn't be so jealous._

_I'M NOT JEALOUS!_

_Yeah... right._

_Nobody asked you!_

_Hey, I'm just stating the facts. Besides, I'm not the one who's talking to himself._

With a frustrated growl, Inuyasha ran a clawed hand through his hair and tried to clear his mind of any thoughts regarding the girl from the present day era.

"Inuyasha?" a feminine voice called out from beneath the tree.

With false hope, he quickly glanced down, only to see that it was Sango looking back up at him. Instead of yelling at the demon slayer for startling him, he simply looked away and growled softly.

"What do you want?"

Sango's brow furrowed as she tried to think of the best way of approaching the topic. Miroku had told her earlier that he had managed to convince the hanyou to visit Kagome with hopes of him apologizing so that she would return. Hours had passed and there was no sign of either one of them.

Hence, Sango had been designated to see if Inuyasha had returned empty-handed, and sure enough, she discovered him moping in the branches of the God Tree.

"I thought had you had gone to see Kagome with hopes of getting her to return," Sango started slowly. She received no response, taking that as a sign that she could continue.

"Since she isn't here, I take it that you two once again couldn't see eye to eye?" She heard the rustling of leaves and took a step back as Inuyasha landed quietly on the ground of her.

"What do you care, Sango?" he growled, crossing his arms and leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"I care because Kagome is my friend, and believe it or not, so are you," she said with a frown.

Inuyasha glanced at the demon exterminator, slightly surprised at her referring to him as a friend.

"Kagome's still mad at me for whatever reason and we got into another fight. She probably won't be coming back anytime soon," he said through gritted teeth before adding quietly, "Besides... she's found someone new."

"The reason Kagome is upset, Inuyasha, is because you NEVER take her feelings into consideration whenever you run off with Kikyo! Do you expect to just sit here and take that? Do you even SEE the look on her face when—"

Sango's tirade of words stopped short at hearing the last Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean, she's found someone new?"

"You heard me. She's found a human male that... wants to be with her," he replied softly.

Sango could only stand there, stunned at this piece of information. She knew how much Kagome loved Inuyasha. How could it be possible that she would even _consider_ another man?

_Maybe the wounds Inuyasha has inflicted on her run deeper than I thought..._

Hearing Inuyasha speak again shook Sango out of her reverie.

"... went out on a date with him tonight. I caught her just before she left. I tried to stop her, but... she wouldn't have it. She said... she said that he can't hurt her, because no one can hurt her like I did."

He finally glanced up at Sango, startling her with the amount of sorrow and regret that were being displayed in his amber depths. The loud, rude half-demon she knew had been reduced to what could only described as a lost puppy. Sango instantly regretted what she had said before, seeing that Inuyasha was truly sorry for having hurt Kagome.

"Inuyasha, whatever Kagome may have said to you was out of pain. She may have only been trying to hurt you the way you have hurt her. If you are indeed sorry for what you've done, then you should return to her era and apologize."

"But what if it's too late? Miroku said..."

"Please forget anything that hentai monk had to say and go say you're sorry. Even with if Kagome has a new suitor, it doesn't change how deeply she still feels about you."

Inuyasha regarded her silently before nodding in agreement. He noted to himself that when it came to Kagome, he would have to turn to Sango for advice instead of that stupid monk.

He quickly moved towards the well, mentally preparing himself for confronting Kagome once again. Just as he was about to jump into the dry well's depths, he turned to the demon slayer behind him.

"Hey Sango?"

"Yeah?'

"...Thanks." And he was gone.

Sango only smiled slightly. "You're welcome, Inuyasha."

_I can only pray that things will work out between them before it's too late._

Okay, so... that was all my brain could churn out for the time being. Like all my other chapters, it seems quite short and I apologize to anyone who takes the time to read this fanfic. Because of this chapter's length, '1st Date' has been divided into two parts. The 2nd part should be coming sooner than most might think, thanks in large to part to my new comp! [huggles her shiny new laptop] Until then, ja ne and please review!


	7. 1st Date Part 2

**Someone New**

**By: A Fading Angel (previously Mitsukai04)**

Author's Note: Wow. Okay, yes… I really suck. I'm sorry to everyone that was actually reading and following this fanfiction and left me urgent reviews to update. It has been a long, chaotic first year of college for me and so, with the pre-written summaries I had for this fanfic lost in the bottomless abyss that is my old computer, I once again, try to move forward with writing this poor, neglected fanfiction. So sorry to you all! And thank you so much for still reading!

* * *

As the movie theater began to filter out its crowds for the night, a certain couple stepped out of building hand in hand, laughing and joking about the film they had just seen. The young girl's troubles from earlier were seemingly forgotten for the time being. 

"Mamoru, that movie was completely ridiculous!" Kagome insisted, still wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

He grinned at her response. "That was the whole point. It's so silly you just have to laugh at it."

Their care-free mood took a slightly more serious turn upon approaching his motorcycle. Mamoru turned to face Kagome and gently took her into his arms. She gave him a questioning look as the blush began to appear on her cheeks, but said nothing.

"Kagome… I want you to know that if anything is bothering you, you can always talk to me about it," he said softly, searching her eyes for a reaction.

Kagome bit down on her bottom lip, touched by his sweet, caring attitude but ultimately reminded of her sorrows from just a few hours before.

"Thank you, Mamoru. It means a great deal to me to hear you say that… but really, nothing's wrong. I've had a great time tonight," she said, trying to mean every word around the lie.

He smiled softly at her and gently raised her face towards his. "I saw that from the moment you stepped outside of your house that something was troubling you, but didn't want to push. Just know that I'm here for you and I would hate to see you so sad again."

Kagome watched him in wonder, her heart swelling with a feeling she could not place. It was a somewhat familiar feeling, but nothing that she wanted to name right away. It would be too much, too soon.

"I want you to know that I would tell you, but… it's something I need to deal with on my own. I just have this tendency of running away from my demons," she replied.

_Ain't that the truth_, she thought sadly.

Although she thought for a moment that from the look in his eye, he would kiss her… he instead smiled, handed her the helmet and helped her onto his motorcycle before driving away towards the direction of the shrine.

* * *

As Inuyasha pulled himself up from the well, he immediately began to use his senses to search for any sign of Kagome. Although her scent lingered in the air, he could tell that she had yet to return. 

He hesitated at the door of the well house. Should he be doing this after all? Was this a bad idea? What if Kagome never wanted to see him again?

The troubling questions floated about in his mind before determination set in. he had come here for a reason, and WOULD talk to Kagome, no matter what the consequences would be.

Not wanting to startle her upon her return, Inuyasha chose to sit among the branches of the God Tree and wait until she was finally up in her room before approaching her. He settled in among the branches and quietly watched the shrine steps.

_Please Kagome… please forgive me._

* * *

Kagome was able to get off the motorcycle with much more ease the 2nd time around. As she handed her helmet to Mamoru, he set it aside and turned off his bike. 

"Mind if I walk you up?"

Kagome smiled at him. "Not at all. Don't say that I didn't warn you about all the steps, though."

Mamoru chuckled as he eased himself off the bike. He took her hand in his and they began the climb up the shrine steps in comfortable silence.

* * *

Inuyasha had been nodding off when the distinct scent of Kagome filtered into the air. With a snort, he sat up and watched the top of the shrine steps with mixed eagerness and trepidation. 

That was when a new, unfamiliar scent hit his nose, almost mixing with that of Kagome's.

It was a clean yet masculine scent… and his eyes narrowed as the realization hit him.

It was _him_… the human male that Kagome had left him for.

* * *

Kagome found that they had reached the top of steps all too quickly for her liking. 

She turned to him and smiled in a shy manner. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Mamoru. It was just the thing I needed," she said, only berating herself seconds later for how cheesy that must have sounded.

Mamoru only returned her smile and reached out to brush stray strands of hair from her face, his hand lingering on her cheek. What was it about this girl that he was so drawn to? Her hidden heartache and sadness matched his, but he could sense something more.

Perhaps there is no such thing as destiny after all, he thought sadly before turning his attention back to Kagome.

"I'm glad you had a good time. When can I see you again?" he asked softly.

Kagome could once again feel the blush rise to her face as she realized that he was moving in a bit closer and his hand was still resting on her cheek.

"Oh, umm… think you can still give me rides to school?" she joked weakly, wondering if her knees were going to give out from just being so close to him.

Mamoru only laughed softly and the next thing she knew, his lips were pressed gently against hers.

Kagome was at first, startled and frozen. But she felt her eyes close and her arms move to wrap around his shoulders as a warm, comforting feeling washed over her.

How could something that should be wrong feel so right, she wondered to herself before letting herself being swept away by the emotions being evoked by his touch.

The bright, golden eyes that glittered in the darkness, watching their every move, went unnoticed.

* * *

Kagome felt herself standing in the same spot long after Mamoru had said good-bye and left, feeling both happy and terribly confused. Her train of thought was broken after hearing a rustle from the God Tree. 

It was then, and only then, did she suddenly sense his presence close by. She had first thought she was only imaging it. After all, why would he return to so soon after a fight?

Kagome was hit with another horrible realization: he HAD come to apologize.

She turned towards the Tree, watching for anymore movement. Had he seen her with Mamoru? What if he had? What would he say? What was he thinking?

"Inuyasha?" she heard herself call out, her voice cracking slightly with emotion.

She received no reply. Slowly, she walked towards the God Tree and peered up into the branches, hoping to catch a glimpse of a red or a flash of gold. She was only greeted with darkness.

Kagome could feel the tears already welling up in her eyes when she saw a bright burst of light coming from the well house. The same burst of light that was seen whenever the well was used to cross times.

She ran towards it, calling out to him but was too late. He was already gone.

It was then that she knew he had seen her kiss another man and instead of yelling at her or threatening to slice Mamoru open with his claws, he had walked away.

Kagome gripped the edge of the well, her tears splashing down on the old, worn wood. She was completely determined to jump in and follow him, but was caught aback by her weariness… and her sadness.

_What could I possibly say to him now? Is… is it really over,_ she thought as she backed away from the well, her tears still flowing freely by the time she has reached her bedroom.

* * *

Inuyasha stood in an almost fighting stance in front of the well in the Feudal Era, taking slow, heavy breaths. 

He had seen Kagome… his Kagome… be kissed by another man. To his complete dismay, he also watched her fully return it.

_This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if it hadn't been for my stupidity_, he thought, his ears drooping sadly.

He had made his escape as quickly and quietly as possible, but not before hearing Kagome's voice call out his name. His heart wrenched when he heard her speak, but said nothing in return. There was nothing he could say.

Inuyasha had the edge of the well in a fierce grip, his claws digging into wood as he contemplated going back and begging for her forgiveness.

He slowly removed his hands and turned his back to the well as he walked back to the village.

_Can things really be over between us,_ he thought. He let the question linger, knowing he would get no answer.

* * *

Ooookay. Yes, that was my oh-so very sad attempt to continue this story. More angst than I had intended, but oh well. Let me know what you guys think. Reviews will keep me writing (and hopefully finishing) this till September (when I return to the hellish place known as college). Thanks so much! 


End file.
